


Kain's Feeling

by Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi/pseuds/Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi
Summary: Someone has been watching Kain
Relationships: Kain Fuery/Jean Havoc
Kudos: 16





	Kain's Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So there is simply not enough of this ship, so I've taken it upon myself to write some explicit stuff.

Kain felt that someone was watching him. He had the feeling as soon as he walked into work that morning. The feeling was overbearing, annoying honestly. He just wanted to work in peace but it was practically impossible with someone staring at him. He tried his best to find the person looking at him, but he couldn’t find anyone who looked suspicious in his workspace and in the cafeteria during lunch. Who was it? He mostly stayed with Team Mustang, and didn’t expect any of them to be watching him, so, who was it coming from?

The whole day was like this, and it made Kain more nervous by the second. Was this a spy? A hitman? A stalker? All these thoughts ran through his head and he was very jumpy and tense after awhile, and of course Roy noticed. Kain was sitting at his desk, headphones on, responding to calls that came through. He jumped about ten feet in the air when Roy suddenly appeared right next to him.

“Is something wrong Sergeant? You’ve been acting strange all day.” Roy spoke with the smallest hint of concern, classic Roy. 

“Nothing much Colonel, I just feel that maybe… someone is watching me. I’ve had this feeling of eyes burning into the back of my head, and everytime I turn around, I can’t find whoever it is.” Kain replied, knowing he could trust him.

“Well, keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious activity.” Roy stood up straight and began to walk away, before turning towards Kain. “Fuery, take this,” he tossed a gun at him, which Kain caught. “Go to the shooting range. Distract yourself. If I remember correctly, you haven’t done target practice in a few months…”

“Yeah. Thank you Sir.” Kain got up and bowed a bit. 

“Those are the direct orders from your Colonel, relax a bit.”

“Of course.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kain was a bit rusty at shooting, but he knew from the target that all his shots would have been fatal if inflicted on a human, so he smiled with pride. He aimed for another shot but then got that same feeling, but he was alone in the shooting range, so who was there with him? Kain quickly looked around, scanning the area. When he looked towards the entrance he was relieved to see Jean standing there, and the feeling went away.

“Hello Sergeant, it’s been awhile. What are you doing here all by your lonesome?” Jean asks, taking a shotgun off the wall and making sure it was loaded.

"Oh uh… Mustang told me to come out here since I haven't shot a gun in awhile." Kain said. He still felt tense. The fear of being watched was getting to him.

Jean smirked at and carefully set his gun down, and walked behind Kain gently grabbing his shoulders and rubbing small circles into his back. Sure it relaxed Kain's muscles, but his heart began to pound in his chest and his face heated up, flushing pink.

Jean continued rubbing his shoulders, moving down to his back and doing the same thing there. He placed a gentle kiss below his ear, which made Kain flare up more. "You need to calm down… you're so tense…"

"I-im just stressed. I dunno who or why, but someone's watching me…" Kain said, flaring up so much his blush went down to his shoulders, which was bad, because both of them were in tank tops, as per the dress code of the shooting range. Jean could now see how badly he was blushing. 

Jean moved his hands back to his shoulders, and after a couple seconds, pulled away, still with that devilish look on his face. "Well, Sergeant, I'll see you around."

"Wait- aren't you going to shoot?" Kain asked, pointing to an unmarked target.

Jean, without a word, picked up the shotgun and fired 5 rounds, all of them hitting the bullseye of the target. "I think I'm fine, but thanks for worrying about me." And with that he was off.

Kain was left in slight shock. What the hell was that?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was the end of the workday, and of course Roy wanted to stay late, but his entire team told him to go home, and Maes ended up dragging him away. Staying late would be Kain's job today.

Kain noticed the feeling vanished after a while, so accepting no one was there anymore. That's when he snuck back into the office to make a few more calls to important clients. It was almost midnight when he finished up, and the workday ended at 9. 

Kain yawned and began to gather his things, humming to himself. "I can't wait to get back to the dorms to sleep. I'm exhausted." He said, but he heard the door open and shut, indicating someone walked in, and he got that damn feeling again. He reached for the handgun that Roy gave him and turned around quickly, pointing the gun at whoever walked in. It was hard to make out in the dim lamp light, but…

"Lieutenant Havoc?! Oh my God, you scared the crap outta me!" Kain sighed in relief, setting the gun down.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Staying late Sergeant?" Jean spoke slowly, the edges of his lips curling up into a smirk

"Oh um… yeah… I had some important calls to make… is that a problem?" Kain asked while averting his eyes from Jean.

"Well, Fuery… you know that makes you a hypocrite. You were so worried about the Colonel's heath, you and Riza were the most persistent for him to go home and rest. But are you any better?"

"I don't do it every day! And you're still at work, what does that say about you?" Kain retorted back. Sure, he was a bit of a workaholic, but there was no way he'd actually admit it.

"Me, Falmon and Breda were all hanging out downstairs, having a few drinks. We're not working." Jean said as he crossed his arms. "I came up here to see if we locked up correctly." 

Kain looked down. "Well I guess that makes sense. Anyway, I'm on my way home now so-" he said as he tried to move around him.

"Oh no… you're staying right here." Jean blocked his way and gripped his shoulders. 

"As much as I'd love to say and drink, I need to get back to the dorms-"

"Who said I wanted you to drink?" Jean asked, leaning close to his ear. "I've been watching you…"

It made sense that he was watching him. Jean was with him almost all day, and whenever he got that feeling when he was alone, Jean would walk into the room. "So you're the one- LIEUTENANT HAVOC-" 

Jean's lips were now on Kain's neck, gently kissing up to his neck, one hand on Kain's waist and the other covering Kain's mouth. "Shhh we don't want to get caught, now do we?"

Jean's hand fell from his face and Kain lowered his voice to a whisper. "What… what are you doing Lieutenant…"

"When we're alone, call me Jean, okay?"

"Okay Jean… but what is this about-"

"I'm gonna cut to the case, Kain." The way Jean said his name made Kain's heart flutter a bit. "I really like you. More than I've liked any of my girlfriends in the past. And I know that you like boys. I just overheard a conversation you had over the phone where you said it. I don't know if you're into me but I need to tell you, and you were so cute today, I couldn't say nothing."

"Woah… Havoc- I mean Jean… you… you like me?" Kain mumbled and sighed. "Why like a pathetic little welp like me?"

"What-"

"Why like me? I'm short, I'm far from attractive, and I'm not strong in any way…"

"That's where you're wrong. I think the only correct thing you said was that you're short. But… you're so attractive. Not it the traditional, masculine way, but more in a cute way. You have chubby cheeks, and a cute button nose, and your glasses frame your face perfectly. Your hair is so soft and fluffy-"

"Jean you're rambling…:

"And even if you're not physically strong, I saw you in the shooting range, you did great there… and even if you didn't have that, you're like- the smartest person I've ever met. You're great at what you do, and we… I couldn't ask for a better teammate."

"Shut your sappy crap. It's not a good look on you." Kain laughed. "But thank you… that means a lot…"

Jean chuckled and gently kissed his nose. 

"Dude you missed."

"Huh-?" Jean was suddenly yanked down to Kain's level and kissed his lips passionately.

Both of them immediately melted into the kiss, and seemingly both of them were experienced with kisses, so this would be fun. They're arms were wrapped around each other tightly and both of them somehow knew when the other would open their mouths to deepen the kiss more. Their tongues slotted together, but they were so distracted by the kissing that the didn't realize how many things they were bumping into.

Suddenly, Jean grabbed Kain's thighs and hoisted him off the ground and walked over to an almost empty table, and without breaking the kiss, he slid all the documents off the table so he could set Kain down and continue kissing him. Soon they pulled away, Kain panting, breathless. 

Jean moved down to kiss Kain's neck again, Kain's hands sooner tangling into Jean's blonde hair. "Jean… we shouldn't do this here… we could get caught…"

"Too late… and I can tell you're enjoying yourself." Jean smirked and sunk his teeth into the side of Kain's neck. Kain let out a whiny desperate moan at this, and yanked on Jean's hair

"I-I am but- ah!~" he was cut off by Jean slipping his hands between his legs and pushing against him.

"Shhhh, just be quiet okay? But if I ever hurt you or make you uncomfortable, tell me alright… I'll stop immediately." Jean spoke softly, and not teasing.

"Thank you… that… that's all I ask for…"

"Are you a virgin?" Jean asked, politely 

"Short answer, no I'm not." 

"Gotcha…"

Jean continued to bite and suck at his neck, leaving a good amount of hickeys there. As he did this he took off Kain's blue military coat and started unbuttoning the white shirt underneath. He pulled back to trace his fingers over the hickeys, admiring his handiwork. "Look at how pretty you are with those marks…"

"Lieuten… Jean…" he pouted, since he had not been able to pleasure Jean. He stood up, grabbed Jean and turned him around and pressed him against the table. Before Jean could say anything, Kain practically ripped Jean's military jacket open and did the same with his white undershirt, stopping for a second to admire Jean's body. "You're a jerk. Not letting me pleasure you while I'm a mess…" he kissed his neck slowly and Jean slid his jacket off but left his shirt on.

Jean was just smirking. He leaned back on the table and looked down at Kain. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Kain smirked back, and slowly sunk down to his knees while resting his hands on Jean's waist. "This is what I'll do." He began to undo Jean's pants and pulled them down with his boxers. "Awe, aren't you excited to see me~" 

Jean ran his hands through Kain's short black hair and let out a breathy moan when he kissed the tip. Jean kept a good grip on his hair as he moved, needing something to stable himself with. Kain licked from the base to the tip before he looked up at Jean with pure lust in his eyes and without breaking eye contact, he brought his fingers to his mouth and began to suck on three of them. He made sure to show off his tongue as he did so, and then used his free hand to pull his own pants and boxers down. Then, again not breaking eye contact, he took his fingers out of his mouth and reached behind himself and slipped a finger into his entrance. 

Jean was frozen in shock. Who knew this five foot sweetheart was capable of looking so… hot. Jean's heart hammered in his chest, and he watched as Kain went to work on his cock. He closed his lips around the tip and began to bob his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks, and used his talented tongue to tease his tip. 

The hand in Kain's hair started to help him along guiding his head up and down his shaft, an Jean carefully began to fuck into his mouth,his grip tightening. Jean was now the one letting out moans, though they weren't as high pitched as Kain's. This amazing blowjob continued until Kain pulled off of him with a pop. Jean moved his hand away from Kain's hair as the smaller man stayed on the floor, now fingering himself with three digits and moaning quietly from it. 

"Fuck… Kain… you were great…" Jean said in between pants. He then picked up Kain after he pulled his fingers out of himself. He carefully set him on the table. He looked down at him; Kain's face and shoulders were completely red, along with the tips of his ears, his white undershirt had fallen to his elbows, and his pants were pulled down, right above his knees, revealing his dripping length, and Jean could see all of him.

He knew it would be difficult to continue with Kain's pants still on him, and if he could at least get one pant leg off, that would grant him access to everything else. He pulled one of Kain's work boots off and tossed it on the floor and then pulled that pant leg down, but before he could get to the next leg, Kain yanked him closer, letting him settle in between his thighs. "Ya know, Jean… I've had fantasies like this before."

"Oh really?" Jean asked, rubbing Kain's hip and tracing his thumb over his weirdly sharp hip bone.

"Yeah… you're so hot, I couldn't help it… I would imagine your lips on mine… I'd want you to slam me into the wall and fuck me until I couldn't breath… I wanted you to bend me over my desk and spank me like the bad boy I am…" Kain said, all too eager. "And I would ride you… I'd be in control…"

"Well… I'll happily make those a reality if you, hmm I don't know, let me treat you to a nice dinner?" Jean suggested.

"Pfft- you think you're so smooth!" He laughed and then pulled Jean down to kiss him. "Of course, I'd love that. Now fuck me before I go crazy…"

Jean leaned forward to tease his entrance with his tip, and when Kain whimpered, he pushed in all the way, not wanting to keep him waiting. After a couple seconds of adjusting to Jean, Kain gave the nod it was okay to move. Jean thrusted slowly at first, his hand resting on the table on either side of Kain, while Kain's hands ran through his hair and down his back.

Kain leaned forward to bite Jean on the side of his neck, and suck a large hickey there, mostly to compose himself, but also as payback for painting his neck red with hickeys. He hooked his feet together behind Jean, tightening his legs around him. He soon began to let out desperate moans when Jean sped up.

Jean sped his thrusts up quickly, in order to make the boy below him feel as good as possible, and boy did it work. Kain was moaning out Jean's name as if it were the only word he knew, and a couple of curses escaped his lips as well. He clawed at Jean's back, digging his nails into his skin, definitely drawing blood in a few places. 

Kain was drowned in ecstacy and lust, and it felt so damn good, better than anything he'd felt before. It got even better when Jean hit that spot deep inside of him that made him see stars. "Oh fuck Jean!~ right there- right fucking there!~" he moaned out over and over as Jean attacked that spot with his thrusts. Kain started to rock against him for the maximum amount of pleasure.

"You like this Kain?~" Jean's words wavered a bit but he still sounded sexy as hell to Kain.

"I love it!~ I love it more than anything!" He moaned as he arched his back. "Fuck- I'm close- do you wanna pull out or-"

He was cut off by a rough slap to the thigh, and harder thrusts, which made him tip his head back in pleasure. "No, I don't want to pull out. I want to see your face when I come inside of you."

Kain moaned loudly, almost screaming as his body was wracked with pleasure. He dragged his fingers across his shoulders before he came with the loudest moan he'd made that night. After a few more thrusts he felt Jean come deep inside of him.

"Jean… that was… that was amazing…" he ran his hand through Jean's hair and pulled him down to kiss him again. 

"Thanks… I'm exhausted now…" He pulled out of him and took a couple steps back before pulling his pants up.

Kain took a second to compose himself. Conveniently, there was a box of tissues on the table and he grabbed it to clean himself up. Then he pulled his pants back up and hopped off the table, pain immediately shooting up his back. "Ow… guess having sex on the table wasn't the best idea."

"Ha probably…" Jean agreed, and pulled Kain close, kissing him again.

And of course, Roy fucking Mustang had to walk in and ruin everything.

"Havoc, Falmon said he saw you come in here- OH MY GOD-" when Roy looked up he saw two of his Lieutenants making out almost shirtless, and Kain screamed.

"Colonel!! Get out!" He yelled, his face flushed red.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Roy said, and hurried out of the room.

Kain shoved Jean away from him. "YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR!"

"I WAS PREOCCUPIED!"

"Ugh- just- get dressed." Kain sighed, grabbing his jacket off the floor. 

Jean took this as an opportunity to smack Kain's butt. "Nice ass."

Kain stood up and punched Jean in the shoulder playfully. "Meanie!"

Jean just laughed and pulled him into another hug. "Sorry! I just couldn't resist." He chuckled a bit more and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"... Jean, go home and take a shower. You smell awful."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day at work, Kain was sitting at his desk, taking calls as per usual, and he was much more happy and chipper than he was the previous day. Roy noticed from across the room but he was a bit haunted by last night's events. He walked up behind Kain, and got his attention. All he said was, "Don't worry about you or Havoc getting fired, but if I ever catch you like that again, I'll burn my own eyes out."

"Understood!" Kain said with a big smile on his face.

Maes, being the loud and extra person he was, waltzed into the room, exclaiming something about a family member of his. Then he went around, greeting everyone, and when he came to Kain, he immediately noticed the red marks on his neck. "Hey Kain? What are those?" He said pointing to his neck.

"Oh uh…" he covered his neck. "Nothing!"

"If it's nothing then you don't mind me looking?" Maes said with his cheeky grin. 

Kain gulped, as Maes pulled his hand back and examined the marks. 

"Well I'll be damned, Kain! Did you get a girlfriend without telling us?!" Maes exclaimed.

Kain shook his head. "No…"

"...A boyfriend then!"

"Something like that." Kain mumbled while blushing bright red.

•~•Meanwhile•~•

Jean was a bit late to work today, oversleeping because of his quite tiring night. He was in the locker room and took off his shirt, forgetting the state his back was in.

Heyman was in the locker room as well and had a glimpse of Jean's back. "Jesus, dude what the hell happened to you?! It looks like a bear attacked you."

"Ha, nah. I got laid actually." Jean turned to him with a smirk.

"HA! I believe that when pigs fly!" 

"Well that's just rude. And haven't you been on a plane before?" Jean asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh, you'll be sorry for saying that-"

"If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." Jean cut him off and finished putting on his clothes before walking out of the room.

"...wait, HIM?!"

•~•

"Sooooo, who's the lucky guy?~" Maes asked leaning over the table to get closer to Kain.

"Not telling," Kain said as he sipped his coffee.

"Awe come on! I wanna congratulate him!"

"Shut up Maes, I'm not telling you." Kain said, smiling a bit.

Jean walked into the office a moment later. "Hey Kain."

"Hey Jean." Kain greeted him back and took his headphones off.

Maes looked at Jean's neck and noticed the hickey, and then he looked back at Kain's hickeys. "Wait…"

Heyman burst into the room right after. "JEAN! YOUR GAY?! I SUPPORT YOU BUT-" Jean covered his mouth. 

"Dude shut up! I'm bisexual, not gay." Jean said and pulled back. "Kain, are you good with me telling them?" 

Kain looked up at them all and sighed. "Well the Colonel knows so it's not that much of an issue…"

Jean smiled and wrapped his arm around Kain's shoulders. "We're dating!"

Maes clapped. "I KNEW IT!"

Heyman laughed. "Wow, didn't expect that, but you two are cute together."

Roy, who was still standing beside them sighed. "It's cool you two are dating, but all of you get back to work." He crossed his arms and turned around to walk out of the room.

Kain sighed in relief and turned back to his desk, but Jean came up behind him, tipped his head up and gave him an upside down kiss, before walking off himself to light a cigarette.

Kain blushed brightly and covered his cheeks and Maes and Heyman cheered and whistled respectively. Kain took a pen and threw it at them. "Shut up!"

Needless to say, they make sure the door is locked before they get busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
